


Nur auf der Durchreise

by split



Series: Rastlos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: Nach fast einem Jahr Abwesenheit beschließt Harry, langsam nach England zurückzukehren. Sein erster Zwischenstopp führt ihn dabei zu Charlie und den Drachen in Rumänien.Spielt nach 'Nur zu Besuch'.





	1. Chapter 1

In einem weiten Bogen flog Harry über die karge, einsame Landschaft der rumänischen Berge bis er vor sich die Zauber spüren konnte, die gleichermaßen Muggel wie Zauberer vom Drachenreservat fernhalten und die großen Tiere verbergen sollten. Die unsichtbare Barriere war nicht undurchdringbar, doch sie zu überwinden würde einiges an Zauberkraft kosten und bei den Drachenhütern Alarm auslösen. So hatte Charlie es einmal erklärt. Wenn Harry sich richtig erinnerte, dann waren die Zauber mit dem verwandt, den Hermine auf ihrer Reise bei der Suche nach den Horcrux verwendet hatte, nur eben in einem viel größeren Maßstab.

Harry hielt mit seinem Feuerblitz mitten in der Luft und sah sich um. Alles sah gleich aus, nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich in der Nähe von teilweise gefährlichen Drachen befand. Nach kurzem Überlegen wandte er sich schließlich nach Südwesten. Er wusste, dass es verschiedene Kontrollpunkte gab und früher oder später würde er auf einen von ihnen treffen. Unter ihm war weit und breit kein Mensch zu sehen, trotzdem hielt er sich selbst unter einem Verhüllungszauber, mit dem er von zufällig zum Himmel sehenden Menschen nicht wahrgenommen werden konnte. Es war auf seinen Reisen zur Routine geworden.

Das schwächer werdende Licht der niedrigstehenden Sonne ließ bereits die sinkenden Temperaturen der noch immer empfindlich kalten Nächte spüren, als er tatsächlich einen Marker fand. Eine kleine, alte Blockhütte schien mitten im Nirgendwo zu stehen. Harry landete ein gutes Stück entfernt, löste den Verhüllungszauber und näherte sich zu Fuß. Nach und nach konnte er mehr Details erkennen. Er entdeckte einen Mann, der träge auf einer Bank vor dem kleinen Häuschen saß und in den letzten warmen Strahlen der Sonne zu dösen schien. Er trug zerschlissene Muggelkleidung und hatte einen Krempenhut tief in die Stirn gezogen. Mehr konnte Harry aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen.

Auf seinen Reisen hatte Harry das Tragen eines Umhangs schnell aufgegeben und so wäre er auch jetzt wohl als Muggel durchgegangen, wenn er nicht seinen Feuerblitz deutlich sichtbar in der Hand gehalten hätte. Als er auf dem trockenen, steinigen Boden schon von weitem bemerkt wurde, musste er sich so nicht erst als Zauberer zu erkennen geben.

Der Mann schob den Hut etwas höher und betrachtete Harry abschätzend einmal von oben bis unten, ohne es zu verbergen, noch während Harry die letzten Schritte auf ihn zutrat. Harry schätzte den Mann auf mindestens fünfzig Jahre, seine Gesichtszüge hatten schon einige Falten gesammelt und die Haut war derb vom vielen Aufenthalt an der frischen Luft. Doch er war sicherlich ein Zauberer und somit um einiges älter, als man ihm ansah.  
Sie grüßten einander mit einem knappen, stummen Nicken.

„Können Sie mir vielleicht weiterhelfen, Sir?“, fragte Harry und hoffte, dass sein Gegenüber Englisch verstand.  
„Das hängt ganz von deinem Anliegen ab, Junge“, antwortete der Alte mit rauer Stimme und leichtem Akzent.  
Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Selbst in seinem jetzigen Zustand sah man ihm wohl an, dass er noch keine zwanzig war. „Ich möchte zu Charlie Weasley. Ist er im Moment im Reservat?“  
„Weasley, hm? Wen darf ich melden?“, fragte der Mann nach einem weiteren forschenden Blick.  
„Ein alter Freund seiner Familie möchte auf der Durchreise Hallo sagen.“ Wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war, wollte Harry es vermeiden, seinen Namen gleich zu nennen. Die Presse würde noch früh genug erfahren, dass er sich langsam wieder seiner Heimat näherte.  
Der Alte hob skeptisch eine buschige Augenbraue und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„Warte hier. Ich werde mich erkundigen.“  
„Danke, Sir.“ Harry lehnte sich gegen die aufgewärmte Wand der Hütte, während der Mann im schattigen Innern verschwand. Ohne Eile holte Harry eine Wasserflasche aus den Tiefen seiner Umhängetasche, die sein einziges sichtbares Reisegepäck war, nahm einen großen Schluck und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er war schon seit der Morgendämmerung unterwegs und hatte nur kurze Pausen eingelegt, um vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit anzukommen. Öffentliche Portschlüsselstationen wären schneller gegangen, doch er mochte diese Form des Reisens noch immer nicht sonderlich. Und in der Fremde zu apparieren war auch nicht sicher. Das hatte er in den vergangenen Monaten nur sehr selten getan. Außerdem hatte er es auf seiner Reise sonst nicht eilig.

Nach einigen Minuten kehrte der Alte zurück und setzte sich wieder auf die Bank. „Es wird ein wenig dauern. Weasley ist gerade mit einem der Drachenweibchen beschäftigt. Aber danach wird er herkommen.“  
„Danke“, sagte Harry erneut. Er steckte die Flasche wieder weg und kramte einen Schokoriegel hervor, auf dem er gedankenverloren herumkaute.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde bis im Innern der Hütte Geräusche zu hören waren. Die Sonne berührte bereits den Horizont und der Himmel zeigte sich in Pastelltönen mit nur wenigen Wölkchen. Da trat Charlie heraus. Groß, breitschultrig und mit den typischen roten Haaren der Weasleyfamilie und kaum mehr sichtbaren Sommersprossen in einem gebräunten Gesicht. Er sah Harry einen Moment verwirrt an. Schließlich erhellten Erkennen und ein breites Grinsen die markanten Gesichtszüge.

„Harry? Bist du das?“  
„Hallo Charlie.“ Harry erwiderte das Grinsen und fand sich im nächsten Moment in einer atemraubenden Umarmung wieder. Nicht so erdrückend wie eine Umarmung von Hagrid oder Molly, aber mindestens genauso stark und warm. Für einen kleinen Augenblick erlaubte Harry es sich, den Kontakt zu genießen, da ließ Charlie ihn auch schon wieder los und hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich.  
„Es ist schön dich zu sehen. Gut siehst du aus.“  
Harry lachte kurz und strich sich über die Stoppel an seinem Kinn. „Ich sehe aus wie ein Landstreicher und rieche wahrscheinlich auch so.“  
Charlie erwiderte sein Lachen. „Gegen die Drachen riechst du selbst in diesem Zustand wie eine Blume. Und ich meinte eigentlich den Ausdruck in deinen Augen.“  
„In meinen Augen?“ Harry sah Charlie verwundert an und der nickte ernst aber noch immer lächelnd.  
„Ja, als ich dich vor einem Jahr das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hattest du den Blick eines in die Enge getriebenen Tieres. Kurz darauf zu hören, dass du verschwunden bist, hat mich nicht verwundert.“  
„Oh.“ Harry senkte verlegen den Blick. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Verschwinden zur Sprache kommen würde, doch dass es so schnell war, überraschte ihn doch.  
Charlie schlug ihm sanft auf die Schulter, sodass Harry unter der Kraft ein wenig in die Knie ging, und ließ die aufkommende Stille gar nicht erst zu.  
„Ich freu mich, dass du hier bist. Wirst du ein wenig bleiben? Willst du die Drachen sehen?“  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen nickte Harry. Zu der Einladung sagte er sicherlich nicht nein.  
„Dann komm, bevor die Sonne ganz untergegangen ist.“

Harry schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz und folgte Charlie in die Hütte. Sie gingen durch den Flur in ein Zimmer mit einer Tür nach draußen und als sie auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskamen, blieb Harry einen Moment staunend stehen. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren an die Magie in dieser Welt gewöhnt und bereits so viel gesehen, dass ihn kaum noch etwas überraschte. Das machte den Anblick jedoch nicht weniger atemberaubend. Die letzten feurigen Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich an den zerklüfteten Bergen vor ihnen und über ihnen kreiste ein halbes Dutzend Drachen.  
„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du den geilsten Job der Welt hast?“, fragte Harry unvermittelt und erntete dafür Charlies tiefes, warmes Lachen. Harry musste gestehen, dass er das Geräusch mochte. Es war wie ein Grollen, das angenehm beruhigte und zugleich voller Energie durch seinen Körper vibrierte.

„Weißt du schon, wo du heute Nacht schlafen wirst?“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, grinste aber. “Wenn du vielleicht was weißt?”  
„In dem Fall schläfst du natürlich bei mir. Auf dem Besen ist es ein Stück bis zur Siedlung der Drachenhüter, aber dann kannst du noch ein wenig was sehen. Oder willst du lieber direkt dorthin apparieren?“  
„Nein, fliegen ist super.“

Sie schwangen sich auf ihre Besen, Charlies hatte an der Rückseite der Hütte gelehnt, und flogen in einem gemächlichen Tempo über das unebene Gelände. Auch hier gab es kaum Bäume. Die langen Schatten der Hügel verschmolzen mit der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit am östlichen Horizont, während die ersten Sterne über ihnen sichtbar wurden. Alles wirkte friedlich. Unter diesem Eindruck war es leicht zu vergessen, dass die Drachen gefährliche Jäger waren.

Die Siedlung, von der Charlie gesprochen hatte, war eine Ansammlung von etwa zwei Dutzend kleiner Hütten, in denen die Drachenhüter und die Besucher des Reservates lebten.  
Charlie führte Harry zu einer Hütte am Rande der Ansammlung und ließ ihn ein, während er alles ein wenig erklärte. Was von außen wirkte, als könnte es nicht mehr als einen Raum fassen, war im Innern ein Haus mit ausreichend Platz für ein halbes Dutzend Personen.  
„Wir teilen uns zu dritt diese Hütte, jeder hat seinen Schlafraum und ein kleines Bad; Küche und Wohnraum nutzen wir gemeinsam. Im Moment bin ich allerdings allein, weil Phil auf Familienurlaub ist und Asga einen unschönen Unfall hatte und sich ausgiebig von der neuen Krankenschwester gesundpflegen lässt.“  
Harry grinste, als Charlie anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen wippte.  
„Also fühl dich wie zu Hause.“  
„Danke. Ich, uhm, sollte wohl erst einmal im Bad verschwinden.“  
„Tu das, obwohl du dir hier um dein Äußeres keine Sorgen machen musst. So wie du jetzt bist, passt du ohne Probleme in unsere Truppe, aber mach dich ruhig frisch. Ich melde dich in der Zwischenzeit bei meinem Boss an. Hier darf keiner unangemeldet rumlaufen.“ Dahinter verbarg sich eine gewisse Frage, die Harry mit einem knappen Nicken beantwortete.  
„Ist schon okay. Hier wird es sich wohl mit den Groupies in Grenzen halten.“  
„Ja, keine Sorge.“

Charlie zeigte Harry wo er im Bad alles fand, dann war Harry alleine. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Die Stoppeln auf Wangen und Kinn hatten den Dreitagesschatten längst überschritten. Seine Haare waren unmöglich lang geworden und hingen ihm vom Flugwind verknotet in die Augen. Doch wenigstens verdeckten sie so seine Narbe. Seine Brille brauchte er nicht, solange er regelmäßig den Zaubertrank nahm, der seine Sehschärfe korrigierte, doch seine Vorräte würden bald aufgebraucht sein. Er brauchte wieder Nachschub. Zu einer dauerhaften Augenkorrektur hatte er sich noch immer nicht durchringen können.  
Mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln schälte Harry sich aus seiner dreckigen Kleidung, die er auch schon seit einigen Tagen trug, und stellte sich als erstes unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser war eine Wohltat und Charlies herbes Duschbad, das Harry sich frecherweise lieh, belebte seine trägen Sinne. Harry spülte den Dreck seiner Reise von sich, wickelte sich in ein großes Handtuch statt sich mit dem Zauberstab zu trocknen, und griff dann auch zu einem herkömmlichen Rasierer.  
Auf seiner Reise hatte er eine Erkenntnis erlangt, die er seitdem bis ins Letzte auskostete: Ohne Voldemort oder die Dursleys hatte er alle Zeit der Welt zu leben und zu tun und lassen, was er wollte. So sehr die Zauberei das Leben auch vereinfachte, wieso sollte er sich nicht die Zeit nehmen und die Dinge genießen?

Als Harry eine halbe Stunde später mit frischer Jeans und Shirt wieder in Charlies Zimmer trat, fühlte er sich um Längen besser. Charlie sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf, wo er dabei war, irgendetwas in ein Buch zu schreiben, und stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.  
„Wow, so erkennt man dich ja kaum wieder. Das vergangene Jahr scheint dir in mehrerlei Hinsicht gut getan zu haben.“  
Harry wurde verlegen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war noch ein wenig gewachsen und hatte etwas Kraft zugelegt. Sein Gesicht war kantiger geworden. Das war eigentlich schon alles. Sein Defizit aus der Kindheit würde er wohl nie mehr wettmachen.

Ein lautes Magenknurren rettete ihn vor einer Antwort und ließ ihn gleichzeitig leise aufstöhnen. Der Schokoriegel, den er knapp eine Stunde zuvor gegessen hatte, war nicht dazu geeignet gewesen, ihn satt zu machen.  
„In der Nähe des Reservates gibt es eine kleine Stadt mit einer Taverne, wo wir gerne mal was trinken oder essen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dorthin gehen?“  
„Das klingt super.“  
„Dann gib mir nur ein paar Minuten, damit ich mich umziehen kann. So kann ich dort nicht unauffällig auftauchen.“ Charlie hatte noch immer seine Arbeitskleidung aus Drachenleder an. Er verschwand im Bad und kam kurze Zeit später ähnlich wie Harry in schwarze Jeans und Shirt gekleidet zurück. So wirkte er tatsächlich wie ein ganz normaler Muggel.

Charlie faste Harry wieder an der Schulter und apparierte sie nach einer kurzen Vorwarnung in eine dunkle, stille Seitengasse. Nachdem Harry mit einem Tarnzauber sicherheitshalber seine Identität verschleiert hatte, traten sie von dort auf eine beleuchtete Straße und brauchten dann nur wenige Schritte bis zu der Taverne, die Charlie erwähnt hatte. Warme Luft, Stimmengewirr und der Geruch von Essen begrüßten sie, als sie den Schankraum betraten.  
Harrys Magen knurrte erneut zustimmend und Charlie schob ihn in eine ruhige Ecke, wo noch ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen frei war. Charlie schien öfter hier zu sein, denn während der wenigen Schritte wurde er von allen Seiten mit einem kurzen Nicken begrüßt und Harry war sich sicher, dass es gleichermaßen Zauberer und Muggel waren.  
Kaum dass sie saßen, kam eine junge Bedienung zu ihnen. Lässig zückte sie Stift und Notizblock. Sie betrachtete Harry einmal von oben bis unten, lächelte dann und wandte sich grinsend an Charlie. „Was darf ich dir und deinem Freund bringen, Charlie?“, fragte sie in Englisch mit einem schweren Akzent. Es klang ungewohnt, aber Harry war dankbar für den Versuch.

Die Taverne war gemütlich aber auch eng, wie Harry feststellte, als er unter dem kleinen Tisch mit seinem Bein gegen Charlies stieß. Charlie schien sich daran jedoch nicht zu stören, so genoss Harry unauffällig die Wärme, die langsam durch den Stoff ihrer Hosen zu ihm drang.  
Nachdem die Bedienung gegangen war, um ihre Bestellung fertig zu machen, sah Charlie Harry offen an. „Willst du erzählen, wo du dich so herumgetrieben hast, oder soll ich von den Drachen erzählen?“, fragte er gleichmütig.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Beides, aber fang du ruhig an.“ Er hatte nichts dagegen von seinen Abenteuern zu berichten, aber er wollte nicht allein derjenige sein, der die ganze Zeit redete. Sobald er England erreichte, würde er noch oft genug Erklärungen abgeben müssen.

Die Bedienung brachte ihre Getränke und verschwand dann wieder, nachdem sie ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass das Essen noch einen Moment brauchen würde. Danach waren sie wieder allein. Charlie lehnte sich zurück, nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier und begann zu erzählen. Harry entspannte sich mehr und mehr, während er begeistert zuhörte. Charlie erzählte unkompliziert vom Alltag im Reservat, von den Drachenweibchen und ihren Jungen. In der Zwischenzeit waren auch ihre dampfenden Teller mit einem dicken, würzigen Eintopf gekommen, den sie beide hungrig aßen. Die gelegentliche Stille zwischen ihnen war angenehm.

„Zwei Drachen machen uns gerade Sorgen. Sie sind krank und wir mussten sie isolieren, aber keiner weiß so recht, was sie haben. Ihre Symptome passen zu nichts, was uns bekannt ist“, sagte Charlie schließlich nachdenklich, während er den letzten Rest Eintopf mit einem Stück Brot aufsaugte. Harry tat es ihm gleich.  
„Habt ihr schon eure Kollegen vom Reservat im Himalaya gefragt?“  
Charlie stutzte. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Ich bin vor Einbruch des Winters dort gewesen und das klingt ein wenig nach einem Virus, den die Drachenpopulation dort hatte. Es war wohl ziemlich schlimm. Zwei alte Drachen sind gestorben, ein Dutzend anderer war ziemlich geschwächt, aber schließlich haben sie ein Heilmittel gefunden. Wenn es dieselbe Krankheit ist, könnt ihr eine Ausbreitung vielleicht verhindern. Es wundert mich, dass ihr davon bisher nichts erfahren habt.“  
Charlie sprang plötzlich auf und brachte dabei den Tisch gefährlich zum Wanken. „Entschuldige mich kurz. Bin gleich zurück.“

Harry beobachtete, wie er hinüber zu einem anderen Tisch ging und sich dort eilig mit zwei älteren Männern unterhielt. Harry musste nicht lange raten um sie als Drachenhüter zuzuordnen. Es wurde wild gestikuliert, auf ihn gezeigt, weiter gestikuliert und schon verließen die beiden Männer die Taverne. Charlie kam zurück, während Harry am Rest seines Bieres nippte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, entschuldige. Ich dachte nur, ich gebe die Information direkt weiter, dann können meine Kollegen gleich einen Kontakt herstellen. Dass wir noch nichts davon erfahren haben, liegt wohl daran, dass der Informationsaustausch nur sehr gering ist, leider. Die Beziehung mit dem asiatischen Zweig ist ein wenig angespannt.“ Charlie setzte sich wieder hin, genauso bequem wie zuvor, Harrys Bein berührend.  
„Oh. Du hättest auch mit ihnen gehen können.“  
„Heute kann ich nichts mehr ausrichten. Für die Asienkontakte sind andere Kollegen zuständig. Außerdem bist du mein Gast. Mom hat uns schließlich Manieren beigebracht.“ Charlie zwinkerte ihm zu, ging dann aber nicht weiter auf seine Familie ein.

„Himalaya also?“, fragte er stattdessen und gab Harry damit die Gelegenheit das Erzählen zu übernehmen. Der nahm sie nun auch ohne zu zögern an, während Charlie noch zwei Bier und zwei Feuerwhiskey bestellte. Offenbar wurde die Taverne von Angehörigen der Zaubererwelt geführt.  
„Ja, unteranderem. Nachdem ich so Hals über Kopf geflüchtet bin im letzten Jahr, habe ich mich erst ein paar Tage in Europa herumgetrieben, aber Voldemort und damit auch mein Bild war noch zu frisch in der Presse. Überall wo ich hinging, dauerte es nicht lange, bis mich ein Zauberer erkannte. Also habe ich mir ein Flugticket gekauft und bin auf Muggelart nach Japan geflogen. Merlin sei Dank gibt es Zauber für die Verständigung in Fremdsprachen.“ Harry lachte bei der Erinnerung an die vielen verwirrenden Zeichen und die so ungewohnte Sprache.  
„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich schon immer dort hingewollt, aber es war weit genug von zu Hause weg und es war das Erste, was sich ergab. Obwohl die Zauberer dort von Voldemort gehört hatten, kannte kaum einer die ganze Geschichte und ich war nichts weiter als eine gesichtslose Fußnote in den Zeitungen. Niemand erkannte mich. In der folgenden Zeit bin ich immer zwischen der Muggel- und der Zaubererwelt gewandert, hab mir alles angesehen und mich einfach treiben lassen. An einem Tag war ich hier, am nächsten dort. Japan war nur der Anfang.“  
„Das scheint dir gut getan zu haben“, kommentierte Charlie ruhig.  
„Ja, irgendwann ließ das Gefühl flüchten zu müssen nach“, gestand Harry leise mit einem Schulterzucken.  
Das Fluchtgefühl hatte nachgelassen, doch es war nicht verschwunden. Daran arbeitete er noch immer, mal mehr, mal weniger erfolgreich.

„Und, warst du immer allein?“ Charlie grinste ihm über sein Bier hinweg zu und schaffte es, Harry von seiner drohenden düsteren Laune abzulenken. Mit einem verlegenen Lachen schüttelte der den Kopf. „Am Anfang, aber nicht lange. Es gab genug Menschen, die daran interessiert waren, einfach nur ‚Harry‘ kennenzulernen und mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen.“  
„Das wundert mich nicht.“  
„Hm.“ Harry drehte noch immer verlegen sein neues Bierglas zwischen den Händen, nicht sicher ob er Charlies Blicke und Worte richtig deutete. Charlie ließ seine Verlegenheit nicht lange zu und wechselte das Thema, wofür Harry ihm dankbar war.  
„Erzähl mir von den Drachen im Himalaya. Ich war erst einmal dort und das ist ein paar Jahre her. Die Hüter dort sind sehr zurückgezogen und lassen kaum jemanden in ihre Nähe. Wie hast du überhaupt dort hingefunden?“  
„Bin drüber gestolpert. Wortwörtlich.“ Harry grinste, als er sich daran erinnerte „Als ich dort oben mitten im Nirgendwo unterwegs war, frag nicht wieso, traf ich auf einen Mönch, der auf dem Weg zu seinem Kloster war. Er hatte sich auf dem unebenen Weg den Knöchel verletzt und schien nicht mehr weiter zu kommen. Mit dem Vorhaben ihm hinterher die Erinnerung zu nehmen, habe ich ihn geheilt. Allerdings ist er nicht ausgerastet, als er meinen Zauberstab gesehen hat. Er hat kein Wort gesagt, mich nur von oben bis unten betrachtet und mir dann mit Gesten zu verstehen gegeben, ihm zu folgen. Und das habe ich dann auch getan. Neugierig darauf, was er vorhatte. Das Gedächtnis hätte ich ihm später immer noch löschen können.

Wir sind stundenlang gelaufen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Er hatte ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt, wie ich später erfahren habe, und ich war zu der Zeit nicht in der Stimmung zu reden. Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang haben wir das Kloster erreicht. Es war atemberaubend. Sie haben mich eingeladen über Nacht zu bleiben und als man mich am nächsten Morgen herumführte, wurde ich einem anderen Zauberer vorgestellt, der dort lebt. Er hat sich tagelang mit mir unterhalten und mir geholfen, Ruhe zu finden, dann hat er mir irgendwann das Tor zum Drachenreservat gezeigt.“  
„Das muss unglaublich gewesen sein.“ Charlie hatte einen sonnigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Harry ahnte, dass er bei seiner Erinnerung genauso aussah.  
„Ja, das war es. Alles dort ist noch viel wilder und rauer als hier.“


	2. Chapter 2

Während der Abend verging, beschrieb Harry alle Drachen, die er gesehen hatte, wie er auf einem von ihnen hatte fliegen dürfen. Charlie gab sein eigenes Wissen und Erfahrungen in diesem Gebiet zum Besten, erzählte von Orten an denen er wegen seiner Arbeit mit den Drachen schon gewesen war.  
Sie scherzten und lachten und umschifften erfolgreich jeden Anflug von düsterer Stimmung. Erst als Harry einmal schwankend aufstand, um zur Toilette zu gehen, fiel ihm auf, dass er mittlerweile nicht nur ein wenig angetrunken war – er hatte den Überblick verloren, wie oft Charlie nachbestellt hatte – sondern auch, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit unterm Tisch berührt hatten. Kaum war er aufgestanden, vermisste er die Wärme bereits. Er schüttelte das Gefühl entschieden ab und entschuldigte sich für einen Moment.  
Als er zurückkam, schien sich Charlie keinen Zentimeter bewegt zu haben. Er saß noch immer bequem auf dem Stuhl, die Augen geschlossen, und wirkte wie hingegossen. Was Harry schon seit seiner Ankunft gedacht hatte, wurde ihm jetzt richtig bewusst. Charlie war mit all seinen Ecken und Kanten ein durch und durch attraktiver Mann und Harry hatte auf seinen Reisen einen gewissen Geschmack dafür entdeckt und genug Gelegenheit bekommen, das auch auszutesten.  
Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er starrte, sah Harry hastig beiseite und bemerkte da erst, dass es in der Taverne entschieden leerer und ruhiger geworden war. Die Erkenntnis, dass andere im Gegensatz zu ihm am Morgen aufstehen und arbeiten mussten, machte ihn verlegen. Charlie schlief um die Zeit normalerweise sicherlich schon längst. Leise machte Harry sich bei der Bedienung bemerkbar und beglich ihre Rechnung mit einem ordentlichen Trinkgeld. Zum Glück nahm man hier auch Galeonen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Währung hier sonst gängig war.

Charlie öffnete die Augen, als Harry schließlich wieder an den Tisch trat und lächelte sichtlich müde. „Hey, alles klar?“  
„Ja, aber ich denke, ich hatte genug für heute und ich halte dich vom Schlafen ab. Du musst doch bei Sonnenaufgang raus, oder?“ Es war immerhin schon bald Mitternacht. Harry konnte deutlich den Alkohol in seiner eigenen Stimme hören.  
„Schon in Ordnung. Ich komme auch eine Weile mit weniger Schlaf aus und für den Abend mit dir opfere ich gerne ein paar Stunden Schlaf.“  
Harry wurde erneut verlegen, während Charlie auf die Beine kam. „Aber du hast Recht. Wir sollten wohl wirklich langsam zurück.“ Obwohl Charlie doch einiges mehr getrunken hatte als Harry, wankte er nicht einmal. Harry war froh darum, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er betrunken apparieren wollte. Die Gefahr eines unschönen Unfalls schien ihm doch zu groß.

Charlie nahm es zum Glück nur mit einem stummen Nicken hin, als er erfuhr, dass die Rechnung schon beglichen war, und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. Der lehnte sich froh um die Stütze in die Umarmung, die sich gleichermaßen nach vertrauter Nähe als auch nach mehr anfühlte. Harry ignorierte Letzteres. Charlie war Familie, das war unangebracht.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von der Bedienung, gingen in die Seitengasse, aus der sie gekommen waren, obwohl mittlerweile niemand mehr auf der Straße unterwegs war, der sie hätte sehen können, und fanden sich schon wenige Augenblicke später in Charlies Zimmer wieder.

Harry musste gähnen. Der Tag war lang gewesen. „Ich werde es mir dann wohl auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer bequem machen.“  
„Das glaube ich eher nicht. In dem alten Ding hat sich mal wieder ein Schwarm Doxies eingenistet”, entgegnete Charlie trocken und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Wir haben nicht mit Besuch gerechnet, da hat sich also noch keiner drum gekümmert.”  
“Okay, dann...” Harry sah sich in dem Zimmer um, doch außer Charlies großem Bett gab es hier keine weiteren Schlafmöglichkeiten. Ob es okay war, eines der Betten von Charlies Mitbewohnern zu nutzen?  
“Das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide. Oder stört es dich mit mir zu teilen?”, fragte Charlie breit grinsend.  
“Nein, ich... natürlich nicht”, beeilte Harry sich zu versichern und wurde sich Charlies Nähe nur all zu bewusst. Der hatte seinen Arm noch immer um Harrys Schultern liegen und machte keine Anstalten sich zu lösen. Nach den vergangenen Wochen in der einsamen Wildnis war diese menschliche Nähe nur allzu willkommen.  
“Na komm schon, entspann dich, ich beiße nicht.” Charlie festigte seine Umarmung für einen Moment und ließ Harry dann frei. Der verzog sich ins Bad, um sich auf die Schnelle zum Schlafen umzuziehen und einmal tief durchzuatmen. Er war zu müde und betrunken um auf Charlie zu reagieren, zum Glück. Dass es mit dem Mann peinlich wurde, konnte er gerade wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Als Harry wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam und dafür Charlie im Bad verschwand, lagen auf dem Bett ein zweites Kissen und eine weitere Bettdecke bereit. Dankbar legte er sich hin und zog die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze, schloss die Augen. Sein Körper fühlte sich an wie Blei, doch er schlief nicht gleich ein. Stattdessen lauschte er auf die Geräusche im Haus bis Charlie zurückkam und sich neben ihn legte.  
“Schlaf gut Harry”, sagte Charlie und Harry konnte spüren, wie er sich neben ihm bewegte.  
“Du auch”, entgegnete Harry und öffnete die Augen sobald das Licht erloschen war. Seine Gedanken kreisten träge und ließen ihn nicht einschlafen.

“Charlie?”, fragte Harry nach einer Weile leise in die Dunkelheit. Er wollte den Mann nicht wecken, falls er bereits eingeschlafen sein sollte.  
„Hm?“, antwortete der jedoch direkt.  
„Du hast gar nichts über deine Familie gesagt“, formulierte Harry nach kurzem Zögern den Gedanken, der ihn nicht schlafen ließ.  
„Du hast nicht gefragt.“ Es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, es war nur eine einfache Feststellung.  
Harry zögerte kurz bevor er doch weitersprach. „Erzähls mir jetzt?“  
Charlie seufzte und Harry machte sofort einen Rückzieher. „Entschuldige, ich sollte dich schlafen lassen. Das kann bis morgen warten.“  
„Nein, schon gut. Es lässt dich offenbar nicht zur Ruhe kommen.“ Harry spürte hinter sich Bewegung, drehte sich aber nicht zu Charlie um.

„Mom kümmert sich die meiste Zeit um Teddy und hat damit alle Hände voll zu tun, ist aber auch sehr glücklich dabei. Dad und Percy sind im Ministerium damit beschäftigt, Altlasten aufzuarbeiten. Damit werden sie sicherlich noch lange zu tun haben, aber es geht voran. Nachdem ihr alle euren Abschluss so kurzfristig nachholen konntet, sind Ron und Hermine jetzt mitten in ihren Ausbildungen. Ginny scheint auf einen sehr guten Abschluss hinzuarbeiten und freut sich auf das Training in dem Quidditch-Team, das ihr bereits eine Zusage erteilt hat. Alle vermissen dich.“  
Harry bekam wieder einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen und biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe. Was er da getan hatte, seine Flucht, war wirklich nicht fair gewesen, doch er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er sonst mit der Situation, seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken hatte umgehen sollen. Selbst mit seinen engsten Freunden hatte er darüber nicht reden können. Das schlechte Gewissen darum hatte es nur noch schlimmer gemacht.  
Mittlerweile hatte er Wege und Mittel gefunden, um besser klar zu kommen, doch er hatte ein wenig Angst davor, seine Freunde wiederzusehen. Charlie war etwas anderes. Er war schon immer unkonventionell gewesen und seine lockere Art machte alles einfacher. Mit Charlie fielen gewisse Dinge nicht so ins Gewicht. Doch bei den anderen, und allen voran Hermine und Ron, würde er sich erklären müssen und die würden das alles vielleicht nicht verstehen, nicht so einfach akzeptieren.

Bei all den düsteren Gedanken war Harry nicht entgangen, dass Charlie in seiner Aufzählung zwei Familienmitglieder ausgelassen hatte. „Was ist mit Bill und George?“, fragte er nach. Automatisch brachte das auch den wehmütigen Gedanken an Fred mit sich.  
„Ich habe von Bill seit einigen Wochen nichts mehr gehört, doch das letzte Mal ging es ihm gut. Immerhin hat er Fleur, die auf ihn achtet. Mom wartet darauf, dass der erste Nachwuchs verkündet wird, aber Fleur ist eine Karrierefrau, das wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, denke ich. Die beiden genießen es vorerst noch zu sehr, für sich zu sein. Und George...“ Charlie brach ab und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte.  
„Ich denke, er ist noch lange nicht über Freds Tod hinweg, tut nach außen aber so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Jeder kann sehen, dass es nicht so ist, selbst ich, obwohl ich so weit weg lebe. Ich weiß nicht, was wirklich zu ihm durchdringt, wie man ihm helfen kann. Es ist hart, für ihn mehr noch als für alle anderen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn.“  
Harry konnte sich George ohne Fred noch immer nur schwer vorstellen. Die beiden waren einfach nie getrennt gewesen. Das bedeutete doch auch, dass alles im Alltag George permanent an den Verlust erinnern musste. Sein Spiegelbild allem voran. Wie sollte man über so etwas hinwegkommen?

„Versuch etwas Schlaf zu finden, Harry. Die Nacht ist nicht mehr lang.“  
„Okay.“ Harry schloss die Augen und fürchtete, dass seine kreisenden Gedanken sich fortsetzen würden. Doch das Gespräch mit Charlie schien geholfen zu haben, denn er spürte, wie die Müdigkeit die Oberhand gewann und er in den Schlaf driftete.

o

Die darauffolgenden Tage blieb Harry im Reservat und wich Charlie selten von der Seite. Morgens standen sie gemeinsam auf und verbrachten dann den Tag bei den Drachen. Charlie musste ganz normal arbeiten, während Harry hier und dort mal mit anpacken durfte, die meiste Zeit aber nur aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete, damit er die Tiere, die ihn nicht gewohnt waren, nicht verschreckte. Doch Harry wurde das nie langweilig und er lernte dabei viele neue Dinge über das Verhalten der beeindruckenden Tiere.  
Am Abend gesellten sie sich in der Taverne oder im zentralen Gemeinschaftsraum der kleinen Drachenhütersiedlung zu Charlies Kollegen, wo jeder seinen Teil an Abenteuern zu berichten wusste. Harry wurde als willkommener Zuhörer von offenbar schon viel zu häufig erzählten Geschichten in ihre Runde aufgenommen. Der ein oder andere mochte ein wenig mürrisch sein, doch keiner störte sich an Harrys Anwesenheit oder machte einen Kommentar zu seiner Vergangenheit. Harry genoss jeden Moment in der heiteren Runde.

Unterdessen fand keiner von ihnen die Zeit, sich dem Problem der Doxieplage zu stellen, sodass Harry wie selbstverständlich auch in den folgenden Nächten in Charlies Bett schlief. Gespräche nach dem Löschen des Lichts wurden zur Routine. Wenn die Dunkelheit sich wie eine Decke über sie gelegt hatte, traute sich Harry die Dinge anzusprechen, die er von Angesicht zu Angesicht nicht über die Lippen brachte. Die Gefühle, die ihn zur Flucht getrieben hatten; der Schmerz und das Chaos in seinem Inneren und die wirklich düsteren Momente auf seiner Reise. Selbst die Zeit, in der es ihm immer schlechter gegangen war und es eine Weile so ausgesehen hatte, als würde er es nicht schaffen, sprach er an.  
Charlie stellte keine Fragen, reagierte nicht entsetzt oder behandelte ihn plötzlich anders. Er hörte einfach nur zu. Egal ob er Harry verstand oder nicht, er urteilte nicht. Und in diesen Momenten fühlte sich Harry wirklich wie das Tier mit dem Charlie ihn am ersten Abend verglichen hatte. Ein Tier, das Vertrauen gefasst hatte und Trost suchte. Nicht nur mit Worten, sondern auch mit Gesten. Beim ersten Mal noch zögerlich, hatte Charlie Harry in seine Arme gezogen, ihn im Nacken gestreichelt und einfach nur gehalten. Und danach war es ein automatischer Teil ihrer nächtlichen Gespräche geworden.

Wenn sie dann am nächsten Morgen erwachten, sprachen sie kein Wort darüber und alles schien vollkommen normal zu sein. Alles, was blieb, war ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit, das Harry jedoch schon bald mit einem anderen Problem bezahlte. Von Anfang an erwischte er sich bei Tagträumereien, die einen wenig bis gar nicht bekleideten Charlie beinhalteten, und sie wurden häufiger. Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn Charlie ihn nicht zum Trost streicheln würde. Wie sie sich küssten und berührten, wild und rau, so wie es Charlies Wesen war. Und wenn er Charlies sanften Umgang mit den Drachen sah, seine offene, freundliche Art, wenn er mit der Bedienung in der Taverne flirtete, dann schmuggelten sich Bilder von langsamem, ruhigem Sex vor Harrys inneres Auge. So oder so, Harry musste unverhältnismäßig oft an McGonagall oder Hagrid denken, um sich nicht zu verraten, denn im Reservat trug man keine Umhänge, die einem bei der Arbeit nur im Weg waren. So hatte er auch kaum Möglichkeiten seine immer häufiger auftretende Erregung zu kaschieren und seine Zeit allein unter der Dusche brachte Harry einfach nicht die nötige Entspannung.  
Charlies Nähe begann zur Tortur zu werden, doch Harry wollte nicht abreisen, dafür fühlte er sich trotz allem zu wohl an diesem Ort.

Am sechsten Tag seines Aufenthaltes spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken, sich doch einmal dem Problem der Doxies anzunehmen. Eine weitere Nacht in Charlies Bett, in dessen Armen, ohne dass etwas passierte, würde er wohl nicht überstehen, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren. Dafür hatte der Anblick eines splitternackten Charlies gesorgt, als Harry am Morgen etwas früher als sonst aufgewacht war. ‘Er ist Familie!’ wurde zu Harrys eisernem Mantra an diesem Tag. Die drei Worte vermochten die Bilder von straffen Muskeln und tätowierter Haut in seinem Kopf jedoch nicht zu vertreiben. Es machte ihn nervös, was Charlies feinem Gespür natürlich nicht entging.

“Ist alles in Ordnung?”, fragte Charlie schließlich, als sie im Schatten eines Felsvorsprungs gemeinsam zu Mittag aßen. “Du wirkst so angespannt seit heute Morgen.” Die Worte drückten Sorge aus, die in seiner Stimme nicht zu hören war. Harry hatte sehr deutlich sehen können, dass Charlie in der Lage war, seine Körpersprache und seine Stimme neutral zu halten. Im Umgang mit den Drachen war das überlebenswichtig.  
“Ja, alles in Ordnung”, entgegnete Harry schulterzuckend und überlegte hastig, womit er sich herausreden konnte. Seine eigene Körpersprache war offensichtlich nicht so neutral. “Ich habe nur überlegt, wie ich mich erkenntlich zeigen soll für deine Gastfreundschaft. Ich sollte heute eher zurückgehen und die Doxies ausmerzen. Das wäre wohl ein Anfang.”  
“Harry, du weißt, dass du dich für nichts erkenntlich zeigen musst. Du bist immer willkommen. Und was das Sofa betrifft... schnarche ich etwa?“  
Charlie sagte das so locker, doch unangenehm war es Harry trotzdem. Er ließ das Thema mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln und einem gezwungenen Lächeln fallen und kaute weiter auf seinem Sandwich herum. Wenn man den ganzen Tag an der frischen Luft war, kamen einem belegte Brote und Kürbissaft wie ein Festmahl vor. Heute schien die Mahlzeit nach nichts zu schmecken.

Sie setzten ihre Routine auch am Nachmittag fort, doch Harry bekam die Gedanken um Charlie nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatten sich eingenistet, lenkten ihn ab.  
Gemeinsam machten sie einen Abstecher zum Gehege eines Drachenweibchens mit drei Jungdrachen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Mittlerweile hatte der Kontakt mit dem Himalaya Reservat tatsächlich ergeben, dass hier die gleiche Krankheit ausgebrochen war. Das Rezept für ein Heilmittel war umgehend an Charlies Kollegen weitergegeben worden und schien bereits Wirkung zu zeigen, doch trotz der Isolation hatte es auch bei anderen Drachen Symptome gegeben, sodass nun alle Tiere genau im Auge behalten wurden, damit vor allem die schwächeren Tiere rechtzeitig behandelt werden konnten.

Die kleinen Drachen, die erst wenige Monate alt waren und rasant wuchsen, erinnerten Harry immer an Norbert, Hagrids Drachen. Der war mittlerweile ausgewachsen und hatte im Reservat unter seinen Artgenossen ein angemesseneres Zuhause als die Gärten von Hogwarts gefunden. Eines, wo er weniger Schaden anrichten konnte.

Um das Wachstum genau zu dokumentieren, wurden die kleinen Drachen regelmäßig gewogen und gemessen, wofür sie wiederum erst einmal von ihrer wachsamen Mutter getrennt werden mussten. Kein leichtes Unterfangen, für das drei von Charlies Kollegen benötigt wurden.  
Weil Zaubersprüche nicht zuverlässig wirkten und zu viel Stress für die Drachen bedeutete, wurden sie für den Vorgang mit einem Zaubertrank betäubt, der sich in ihrer Nahrung befand. Dann erst konnten die Drachenhüter sie wiegen und messen und mussten sich dabei beeilen, denn um den Tieren nicht zu schaden, war die Zaubertrankdosis sehr gering gewählt.

Harry ging Charlie zur Hand, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er in dem routinierten Ablauf der Drachenhüter eher störte. Trotzdem schickte ihn keiner weg.  
Schließlich zog Harry sich zurück und betrachtete einen der kleinen schlafenden Drachen, während Charlie und seine Kollegen noch mit dem letzten der drei beschäftigt waren.  
Die Drachen hatten keine Ahnung, was ihre Artgenossen in Gefangenschaft durchlitten hatten und würden es wohl auch nie erfahren. Hier im Reservat würden sie das perfekte Drachenleben haben. Fliegen, fressen, schlafen, selber Nachwuchs zeugen. Keiner von ihnen würde sich um so etwas wie Krieg sorgen müssen. Da konnte man fast ein wenig neidisch werden.

Und vor allem war Charlie immer in der Nähe, half Harrys Hirn noch nach, was ihn dazu brachte, einen Blick über die Schulter zu besagtem Weasley zu werfen. Charlie sah zur gleichen Zeit zu ihm und grinste breit. Offenbar waren sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig.  
Harry wollte sich gerade zu dem Drachenjungen zurückdrehen, um sich zu verabschieden, als Charlies Gesicht mit einem Schlag ernst wurde und er seinen Zauberstab zog.  
„Runter, Harry!“  
Harry duckte sich reflexartig zur Seite, war jedoch nicht schnell genug. Ein heftiger Schlag gegen den Rücken riss ihn von den Beinen, sodass er der Länge nach zu Boden ging. Der Aufprall schien alle Luft aus seiner Lunge zu pressen und trieb ihm schwarze Punkte in sein Sichtfeld. Als er einen Moment später einen Blick über seine Schulter warf, konnte er sehen, wie die Drachenmutter unkoordiniert mit ihrem Schwanz durch die Luft schlug, vom Zaubertrank noch immer benebelt, aber leider nicht mehr schlafend.  
Mit Blick auf den Drachen zog Harry seine Beine unter sich und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie schnell er es zu den anderen in sichere Entfernung schaffen konnte. Der Schwanz sauste knapp über seinen Kopf hinweg. Er würde nur Sekundenbruchteile haben. Im nächsten Augenblich war ein Feuerball sein Startschuss und ein Schutzzauber von Charlie der einzige Grund, warum er nicht an Ort und Stelle gegrillt wurde. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken oder zurückzusehen, rannte er so schnell er konnte zu der kleinen Gruppe, die in der Zwischenzeit den dritten, noch schlafenden Jungdrachen freigelassen hatte. Auf dem letzten Meter zog Charlie Harry zu sich, während die anderen die Barriere des Geheges schlossen. Die weiteren Feuerbälle in ihre Richtung verrauchten daran ohne Schaden, sodass der Drachen mit einem wütenden Aufschrei schließlich aufgab und sich wieder auf ihre Jungen konzentrierte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte Charlie als er Harry an den Schultern fasste und von oben bis unten musterte. Harry nickte benommen und versuchte seinen hastigen Atem und Puls zu beruhigen, während er die Schmerzen in seinem Körper analysierte. Auch wenn der Aufprall sicherlich ordentlich blaue Flecken hinterlassen dürfte, hatte er sich scheinbar nichts gebrochen. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen, doch er hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, brach der älteste von Charlies Kollegen aufgebracht dazwischen. „Die Drachen sind kein Streichelzoo, auch nicht für den großen Retter.“  
„Er kann nichts dafür, der Drache hätte noch gar nicht aufwachen dürfen“, verteidigte Charlie ihn, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Der abwertende Titel erinnerte ihn sofort wieder an Dinge, die er hatte vergessen wollen, und tat fast mehr weh als der Schlag des Drachen. Vor allem, weil es hier im Reservat das erste Mal war, dass man ihm seinen Status vorwarf. Aber er hätte über kurz oder lang damit rechnen müssen.  
„Ist schon gut. Er hat Recht. Ich war unvorsichtig und habe nicht aufgepasst. Meine Anwesenheit hier bringt die Routine von allen durcheinander, das verstehe ich. Es ist wohl an der Zeit, dass ich weiterreise.“  
Charlie sah Harry forschend an und nickte dann knapp. „Nicht mehr heute. Dafür ist es schon zu spät. Ruh dich aus und wir sehen morgen weiter. Wartest du kurz, dann kläre ich eben noch ein paar Dinge ab.“  
Harry hatte nichts dagegen, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die finster blickenden Drachenhüter zu bringen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Charlie wieder zu ihm stieß und sie gemeinsam zu Charlies Hütte zurückkehrten.

Schon während Harry seine Jacke auszog, merkte er, dass der Drache ihn ordentlich erwischt hatte. Jede Bewegung schmerzte und zog deutlich spürbar bis in seine Rippen. Offenbar war das auch in seinem Gesicht deutlich gewesen, denn Charlie sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Wie schlimm ist es? Vielleicht, solltest du dich lieber auf der Krankenstation durchchecken lassen.“  
„Nein!“ Harry seufzte. Er hasste Krankenstationen noch immer. Das würde sich wohl niemals ändern. „Ist halb so wild. Wird nur ein großer blauer Fleck und ein paar Tage weh tun. Nichts, was ich nicht gewohnt bin.“ Gewohnt war, fügte Harry mental hinzu. Seit Voldemort besiegt war, hatte er keine so heftigen Verletzungen mehr einstecken müssen, sein Schmerz war anderer Natur gewesen, und er hatte schon fast vergessen, wie unangenehm das war.

„Lass mich mal sehen.“ Charlie trat zu ihm, doch Harry wich ihm aus.  
„Ist schon okay.“  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Und jetzt stell dich nicht so an“, forderte Charlie und folgte Harry unbeeindruckt. Der gab schließlich nach. Er zog sein Shirt mit einiger Anstrengung aus und hielt dann still, während Charlie sich seinen Rücken ansah und ihn abtastete.  
„Es scheint nichts gebrochen zu sein, das hättest du wohl auch gemerkt. Aber das wird ein fieses Hämatom. Es verfärbt sich bereits. Ich habe eine Salbe für sowas da, warte kurz.“  
Charlie verschwand im Bad und Harry hatte die Gelegenheit tief durchzuatmen. Die Berührungen hatten echt wehgetan, so hatte sein Körper keine Chance gehabt, unangemessen darauf zu reagieren. Zum Glück.


	3. Chapter 3

Schon nach kurzem kehrte Charlie mit einer kleinen Dose in der Hand ins Zimmer zurück. Harrys Versuch, ihm diese abzunehmen, ignorierte Charlie mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. Ausgerechnet der Rücken war die Stelle, die Harry schlecht selbst versorgen konnte, das musste er schnell einsehen.  
„Setz dich aufs Bett“, wies Charlie ihn an und schob ihn dabei sanft an den Schultern in die entsprechende Richtung. „Zum Glück hat sie dich nur mit dem Schwanz erwischt und war dabei noch halb betäubt. Mit ihrem Feuer wärest du jetzt knusprig gegrillt und ich in ernster Erklärungsnot.“ Charlies Worte mochten locker klingen, doch der Ernst der Situation blieb dabei nicht verborgen.  
„Danke, dass du mich geschützt hast“, sagte Harry kleinlaut, während er auf das Bett kletterte und sich auf der Decke im Schneidersitz niederließ, den Rücken zu Charlie gewandt.  
„Das ist mein Job, Harry, und selbst wenn nicht, hätte ich das jederzeit für dich getan. Aber es hätte gar nicht erst dazu kommen dürfen. Wo warst du nur mit deinen Gedanken? Und sag mir nicht, es ist nichts. Das hab ich dir heute Mittag schon nicht abgenommen. Es war fahrlässig von mir, dich trotzdem mit ins Gehege zu nehmen.“  
Harry schwieg und genoss für einen Moment die Wirkung der kühlenden Salbe. Charlie hatte bereits begonnen mit Hilfe eines kleinen Tuches und vorsichtigen Bewegungen das heilende Gemisch auf seine Haut aufzutragen. Die schnelle Linderung machte den Schmerz der Verletzung nur umso deutlicher. Harry nutzte die Zeit um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.  
Er würde am nächsten Morgen abreisen, das stand nach dem Debakel fest, denn er konnte nicht ausschließen, dass ihm so etwas erneut passieren würde. Und beim nächsten Mal hatte er vielleicht nicht so viel Glück. Sobald er das Reservat einmal verlassen hatte, würde er auch nicht so schnell wiederkommen. Es konnte also dauern bis er Charlie das nächste Mal sah. Da konnte er ihm genauso gut die Wahrheit sagen, sich lächerlich machen, und dann zumindest dieses ‚was wäre wenn‘ aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Wenn er erst einmal wieder unterwegs war, würde er in einer großen anonymen Stadt schon eine Möglichkeit finden, um seine aufgestauten Energien loszuwerden und diese kleine Episode hinter sich zu lassen. Darin hatte er mittlerweile Übung. Harry gab sich innerlich einen Schubs und brachte es hinter sich.

„Du hast Recht. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Da ist so eine Sache, die mir schon seit Tagen durch den Kopf geht, deshalb habe ich die Gefahr im Gehege der Drachen nicht bemerkt“, erwiderte Harry an die Hände in seinem Schoß gewandt. Charlie strich noch immer über seinen Rücken, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es keine Salbe mehr zu verteilen gab und wo der Kontakt anfangs noch schmerzhaft gewesen war, war da jetzt nur noch ein dumpfer Druck. Die Salbe musste irgendwelche betäubenden Bestandteile enthalten.  
„Das du abgelenkt warst, war offensichtlich. Soweit waren wir ja schon. Und was ist es nun, das dich so beschäftigt?“, hakte Charlie nach.  
Harry atmete tief durch. „Du.“  
„Ich?“ Es klang weniger nach einer Frage als nach einer Aussage. „Wieso?“  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Du bist einfach...“ Harry wedelte mit einer Hand unwirsch in der Luft herum. Wie sollte er das ausdrücken, sodass es nicht blöd klang? „Du bist stark, wild, witzig und du bist einfach du selbst, sodass ich auch ich selbst sein kann. Bei dir kann ich mich vollkommen entspannen. Das ist einfach... anziehend.“ Harry ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken und schloss die Augen. Endlich war es raus, auch wenn er es nicht ganz so direkt formuliert hatte, wie gedacht. Bei seinen anderen Bekanntschaften der vergangenen Monate war das echt nie so schwer gewesen. Mit denen hatte er aber auch keine Vergangenheit und keine Zukunft, um die er sich Sorgen machen musste.  
„Du stehst auf mich?“, fasste Charlie es simpel zusammen.  
Harry nickte stumm.  
„Und willst Sex?“  
Harry nickte erneut und spürte, wie er rot wurde. Ein Grund mehr, sich nicht umzudrehen. Merlin, war ihm dieses Gespräch peinlich, dabei hatte er sich doch echt weiter entwickelt.  
„Und wieso sagst du das jetzt erst? Hast du gedacht, ich würde schlecht reagieren?“  
Harry traute sich noch immer nicht, sich zu Charlie umzusehen, schüttelte aber ohne zu überlegen den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß, dass du das locker siehst, aber du bist für mich Familie. Ich wollte nicht, dass es seltsam zwischen uns wird. Nur jetzt, wo ich morgen abreise...“  
„Also haben wir eine ganze Nacht, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass es deswegen nicht seltsam zwischen uns wird?“, fragte Charlie und Harry erstarrte als er warme Lippen auf seinem Nacken spürte. Eine Gänsehaut jagte über seinen nackten Oberkörper.  
„Du findest das okay? Ich meine...“ Harry brach ab. Dieses Gestottere war doch peinlich.  
„Harry, glaubst du wirklich, dass da Doxies im Sofa sind. Oder dass ich rein zufällig hier nackt rumrenne, wenn ich weiß, dass du in meinem Bett liegst?“, fragte Charlie und atmete dabei seinen heißen Atem in Harrys Nacken. Das verursachte ein heftiges Ziehen in Harrys Magen und tieferen Regionen. Das verursachte auch, dass sein Hirn ein wenig brauchte, bis es Charlies Aussage zusammengepuzzelt hatte.  
„Du hast mich provoziert?“, fragte Harry ungläubig. „Aber wieso hast du nicht einfach was gesagt?“  
Charlie lachte leise. „Weil ich dich nicht überrumpeln wollte und ich mir bis zuletzt nicht sicher war, ob ich mit meiner Annahme richtig liege. Wir haben uns wohl beide nicht so schlau angestellt und damit leider Zeit vergeudet, die wir noch angenehmer hätten nutzen können.“

Das war noch schmeichelhaft ausgedrückt, dachte Harry. Hatten seine Zweifel ihn wirklich so blind gemacht, dass er Charlies Signale übersehen hatte? Harry dachte zurück an die vergangenen Tage und korrigierte sich. Nein, er hatte die Signale nicht übersehen. Er hatte sie nur ignoriert und fehlinterpretiert.  
„Willst du jetzt grübeln oder sollen wir mal näher erörtern, was dir und mir in den vergangenen Tagen so durch den Kopf gegangen ist?“, fragte Charlie.  
Harry traute sich endlich, sich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen. Das markante Gesicht, die strahlenden Augen, die wilden roten Haare, der kompakte Körper, der im Moment eindeutig noch von zu viel Kleidung bedeckt war. Nein, grübeln wollte Harry ganz sicher nicht mehr, wenn Charlie ihn so deutlich einlud, mehr zu tun. Harry löste seine Beine aus dem Schneidersitz und drehte sich gleichzeitig, um Charlie endlich anzusehen und dann in einen Kuss zu ziehen. Er war feurig, aber kurz, eine Frage. Als Harry im Anschluss in Charlies Augen sah und dort kein Zögern und keine Zweifel entdecken konnte, hatte er seine Antwort. Er schlang seine Arme um Charlies Nacken und setzte den Kuss hungrig fort.  
Charlies Hände wanderten in Harrys Nacken und von dort tiefer über die Schulterblätter. Das dumpfe Kribbeln erinnerte ihn an die betäubende Salbe, doch es konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten, den Kontakt zu genießen. Seine eigenen Hände erforschten Charlies Oberkörper, erst nur durch den Stoff, doch damit verlor er schnell die Geduld, sodass er Charlie das Hemd über den Kopf zog um auch endlich direkten Kontakt zu haben mit wundervoller, gebräunter, sommersprossenüberzogener, tätowierter Haut, die einen deutlichen Kontrast zu seinen eigenen Händen bildete. Kurz nur löste Harry sich, um nach unten auf Charlies straffen Bauch zu sehen, doch dann kehrte er zu dem feurigen Kuss zurück. Vielleicht würde er später die Gelegenheit bekommen, jede einzelne Linie und jeden einzelnen Fleck mit seinem Gedächtnis zu kartographieren. Wenn sie Zeit hatten.

In den frühen Morgenstunden erwachte Harry schlagartig von einem Albtraum. Er war einen Moment lang orientierungslos und musste sich erst wieder erinnern, wo er war. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wann die dunklen Träume zurückkehren würden. In den vergangenen Tagen war es einfach gewesen, zu vergessen und zu entspannen, aber natürlich wusste sein Unterbewusstsein ganz genau, was für ein Tag bevorstand.  
Harry löste sich zittrig aus Charlies Armen und tastete nach seiner Taschenuhr. Es war erst kurz nach drei und obwohl es noch einige Stunden bis Tagesanbruch war, war doch bereits der 2. Mai. Der erste Jahrestag der großen Schlacht. Die Zaubererwelt würde den Toden gedenken und dann den Tod Voldemorts feiern. Die Presse würde die alten Geschichten wieder herauskramen, wenn sie es nicht schon seit Tagen tat. Harry hatte sich wohlweislich von Zeitschriften ferngehalten und ausnahmslos jeder im Reservat hatte das Thema gemieden.  
Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und stand dann auf, um sich anzuziehen. Er suchte im schwachen Schein der Nachtleuchte nach seiner Kleidung und sah dabei auch einmal zum Bett zurück. Es überraschte ich nicht, dass Charlie aufgewacht war und seinen Blick ruhig erwiderte.  
„Was tust du?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme, bewegte sich aber nicht.  
„Anziehen. Ich sollte gehen“, erwiderte Harry knapp und wich dem Blick aus.  
„Mitten in der Nacht?“  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, was sein Rücken mit einem dumpfen Ziehen quittierte, und griff nach seiner Hose.  
„Harry? Ich werde dich nicht zurückhalten, wenn du wirklich gehen willst, aber bleib doch wenigstens bis zum Morgen, dann bringe ich dich zur Grenze. In Ordnung?“, bat Charlie und ließ Harry damit zögern.  
„Ich sollte nicht...“  
„Wo willst du denn Mitten in der Nacht überhaupt hin?“  
„Woanders ist schon längst Tag“, erwiderte Harry ohne nachzudenken.  
„Da hast du wohl Recht, aber gibt es gerade einen besseren Platz als diesen hier?“ Charlie lächelte und klopfte neben sich auf das Laken. „Na komm, hier ist es sicherlich angenehmer als dort drüben.“  
Harry zögerte noch, gab dann aber nach. Charlie hatte Recht. Es gab im Moment wirklich keinen anderen Ort an dem er sein wollte oder musste. Charlies Arme wiederum waren verlockend. Harry ließ seine Hose einfach wieder fallen und kletterte zurück ins Bett. Charlie schloss ihn schweigend in die Arme und zog die Decke über sie beide. Er stellte keine Fragen, doch Harry begann irgendwann von selbst zu reden, genau wie in den vergangenen Nächten.

„Die Albträume sind weniger geworden, manchmal bleiben sie lange aus, aber früher oder später träume ich doch wieder von all den Toten. Egal wo ich gerade bin, ich halte es dann einfach nicht aus zu bleiben. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht für immer weglaufen kann, aber nachdem ich einmal damit begonnen hatte, fühlt es sich jetzt so an, als könnte ich nichts anderes mehr tun.“  
„Und hier bist du zur Ruhe gekommen, deshalb konntest du so lange bleiben, nicht wahr?“  
„Hier gab es nur dich und die Drachen. Nirgends würde ich lieber bleiben, aber das hier ist deine Welt, nicht meine. Und ich hatte wirklich vor, nach England zurückzukehren, aber ich kann nicht. Sie werden sich auf mich stürzen wie die Geier, dabei will ich doch einfach nur vergessen.“  
„Dann kehr nicht zurück. Niemand zwingt dich und keiner wird es dir übel nehmen, du musst dir nur überlegen, ob das ewige Weglaufen das ist, was du für den Rest deines Lebens tun willst oder ob und was du dagegen tun willst.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Gut.“ Charlie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, der so sanft war, dass es Harry in der Brust schmerzte. Dies wäre wohl der perfekte Moment, um die Zeit anzuhalten. Nicht für immer, aber lange genug.  
„Denkst du, du kannst noch ein wenig schlafen? Ich für meinen Teil bin hundemüde. Du hast mich ziemlich fertig gemacht.“ Charlie grinste anzüglich und Harry lachte leise.  
„Ja, ich kann auch noch etwas Schlaf gebrauchen.“  
„Gut, dann mach die Augen zu. Ich werde dich vor den Alpträumen beschützen, versprochen.“  
Harry glaubte nicht, dass Charlie das wirklich konnte, doch allein der Gedanke beruhigte ihn ein wenig, sodass er tatsächlich bald wieder eingeschlafen war anstatt dumpf in die Dunkelheit zu starren.

Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte, geschah dies langsam und träge. Er konnte sich an keinen Traum erinnern, dafür war der Ausblick, als er die Augen öffnete, traumhaft. Charlie lag neben ihm, im Licht der morgendlichen Sonne, nur bis zum Bauchnabel mit Stoff bedeckt, und schien noch zu schlafen. Jetzt im Tageslicht konnte er jedes Detail der Haut erkennen. Die Sommersprossen waren am dominantesten auf Charlies Armen, aber auch auf der Brust hatten sie sich ausgebreitet. Kleine dicht beieinanderliegende wechselten sich mit etwas größeren ab, die weiter auseinander lagen. Manche waren heller, andere dunkel genug um mit vereinzelten Leberflecken zu konkurrieren. Wie konnte man sie überhaupt noch unterscheiden? Und dann waren da die Tattoos. Wild, bunt, atemberaubend. Der kleine Drache am Oberarm, der das Ergebnis einer Nacht mit zu viel Feuerwiskey gewesen war, wie Charlie verraten hatte, und der große Drache auf Charlies Brust, dessen Bedeutung er nicht hatte Preis geben wollen.  
Harry erlag der Versuchung und strich sanft mit den Fingern über die warme Haut. Der große Brustmuskel zuckte unter seiner Berührung. „Bist du wach?“, fragte Harry leise und hielt inne.  
„Hm, halb. Lass dich nicht stören“, entgegnete Charlie mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme. Seine Augen blieben geschlossen.  
Harry lächelte in sich hinein und ließ seine Fingerspitzen weiter wandern, der Kontur des Drachen folgend. Sein Hirn erinnerte ihn träge an den Alptraum der vergangenen Nacht, als er das erste Mal aufgewacht war, doch im morgendlichen Licht mit Charlie an seiner Seite und mit der Erinnerung an den Sex, war er nicht in der Lage, wieder in die düstere Stimmung zurückzukehren.  
Harry rutschte ein wenig näher und ersetzte seine Fingerspitzen durch Lippen und Zunge, um unter Charlies zustimmendem Seufzen eine weitere angenehme Erinnerung seiner Sammlung hinzuzufügen.

Etwa eine Stunde später saßen sie gemeinsam beim Frühstück, fertig angezogen für den Tag.  
„Also wirst du wirklich gehen?“, fragte Charlie mit Blick auf die gepackte Tasche und den Feuerblitz, die Harry neben seinem Stuhl stehen hatte.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte bleiben, aber es ist besser. Du musst dich auf die Drachen konzentrieren und ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen, wenn ich endlich wieder nach England zurückkehren will.“  
„Das verstehe ich und ich werde dich nicht zurückhalten. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass du hier jederzeit willkommen bist, okay?“  
Harry nickte, während er sich einen Toast in den Mund stopfte. Charlie langte mit einem breiten Grinsen über den Tisch hinweg und wischte mit dem Daumen etwas Marmelade aus Harrys Mundwinkel.  
„Ich bring dich gleich noch zum Grenzposten, bevor ich wieder an die Arbeit muss.“

Sie beendeten das Essen und verließen schließlich gemeinsam die Hütte. Da Charlie bereits spät dran war, apparierten sie zu der einsamen Hütte anstatt mit den Besen zu fliegen. Fast bedauerte Harry es, dass sein Aufbruch auf einmal so hastig verlief, aber es hinaus zu zögern, hätte auch nichts gebracht.  
Sie standen einander gegenüber und Harry lagen unzählige Dinge auf der Zunge, doch nichts klang in seinen Ohren richtig.  
Charlie machte es sich unterdessen einfach. Er zog Harry ohne Umschweife an sich und küsste ihn bis ihm der Atem ausging. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und straffte sich.  
„Harry James Potter“, begann er mit feierlicher Stimme. „Du bist einer der beeindruckendsten Menschen, der mir je begegnet ist. Die Zeit mit dir war mir eine Freude und du bist hier immer willkommen, glaube nie etwas anderes. Wo auch immer dein Weg dich hinführt, ich bin stolz, dass du zu meiner Familie gehörst. Und wenn du mir nicht ab und zu ein Lebenszeichen zukommen lässt, finde ich dich und werfe dich persönlich den Drachen zum Fraß vor, verstanden?“ Charlie zwinkerte und Harry konnte nicht anders, als das peinliche Gefühl in sich erleichtert weg zu lachen. Er überbrückte den wenigen Abstand zwischen ihnen und umarmte Charlie noch einmal ordentlich.  
„Danke! Für alles! Ich weiß nicht, wann es mich wieder in die Gegend verschlagen wird, aber ich werde dir schreiben, versprochen, wenn du mir auch schreibst.“  
„Natürlich.“ Charlie wuschelte ihm durch die zu lang gewordenen Haare und Harry konnte nicht anders, als sie sich anschließend unwillig zu richten, was Charlie zum Lachen brachte. Damit war es beschlossen, wo auch immer Harry als nächstes landete, er würde einem Frisör einen Besuch abstatten.  
Bevor es erneut seltsam werden konnte, verabschiedete Charlie sich mit einem knappen Winken und apparierte. Harry starrte noch einen Moment auf die Stelle, wo dieser aufregende Mann bis eben noch gestanden hatte und raffte sich dann endlich zusammen, um das Reservat endgültig zu verlassen.  
Als er auf der anderen Seite aus der kleinen Hütte trat, saß dort erneut der Zauberer, der schon bei seiner Ankunft dort gewesen war, und Harry fragte sich, ob er jeden Tag nichts anderes Tat, als dort zu sitzen, was an sich nicht nötig war, denn mit entsprechenden Zaubern konnte die Ankunft fremder Personen auch ohne Wachposten erkannt werden.  
Harry nickte ihm zum Gruß zu und trat dann von der Veranda.

„Mister Potter?“  
Harry hielt inne und wandte sich dem Mann wieder zu. Der war aufgestanden, hatte seinen Hut vom Kopf genommen und verbeugte sich nun in einer knappen Andeutung. „Danke, für alles.“  
Wie immer war Harry das unangenehm, doch es war nicht die hysterische, aufdringliche Art, wie er sie gewohnt war und die ihn immer in die Flucht getrieben hatte, sondern ein ehrlicher, unaufdringlicher Dank. Mit einem Lächeln erwiderte Harry die Verbeugung und stieg dann wortlos auf seinen Feuerblitz. Mehr brauchte es nicht.  
Während der Mann seinen Hut zurück auf seinen Kopf schob und seinen Platz wieder einnahm, stieg Harry in die Höhe und flog in die Richtung aus der er vor einer Woche gekommen war.

Es gab noch einiges zu tun, bevor er zurückkehren konnte.

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies war das letzte Kapitel zu Harrys Episode mit Charlie. Der wird später sicher wieder auftauchen ( weil ich ihn so mag), aber Harry hat seine Reise noch nicht abgeschlossen.  
Der ein oder andere wird bemerkt haben, dass ich das Rating runtergesetzt habe. Bei denen, die die Story deshalb angeklickt haben, möchte ich mich entschuldigen, bitte nicht böse sein. Ich hatte wirklich vor, mindestens eine Sexszene auszuschreiben, aber ich hab es leider nicht geschafft in einer Form, in der ich damit zufrieden gewesen wäre. Ich habe da gewisse Ansprüche an mich. Bis auf Weiteres bleiben Sexszenen für mich eine große Herausforderung und daraus resultierend eine Seltenheit in meinen Geschichten.  
Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns in Harrys nächster Episode in meiner kleinen Reihe 'Rastlos'.


End file.
